His Scratched Ruby
by emyy250
Summary: When a girl is found at a safe house, injured, Metz asks Montehue to become her guardian. Can Montehue help the young girl learn about the Seeker world and help her heal from what happened? Will Ruby accept her new world and home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The call

Montehue's POV

"Hello, sir." I answered the call from Metz.

"Ah, Montehue. I'm glad I caught you." He smiled.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"We found a child at one of our safe house. She was badly wounded and she bonded with a Freelancer. Now, she won't let us near her. Her Freelancer usually talks her down enough to let the nurses do their job, but nothing more. We're hoping if we put her in a less threatening, hospital-like environment, she'll open up and tell us what happened." The head of the Foundation explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"We were hoping you would take her in. You have a stable work situation, a house, and you already keep in good contact with us so…" He paused.

"Why not Dante?" I wondered.

"I'm afraid he can't give the personal attention she needs. He would try, don't get me wrong, but between the Council and visiting his old team would be too much. He would most likely try to have her stay at his house in Venice. But with all the children at his house, I believe it would create a competitive atmosphere. You, on the other hand, do not have any children or conflicting schedules." Metz said, a teeny bit disappointed.

"Dante was your first choice." I said.

"Yes. But I'm confident you'll do a fine job." He said like he had had to say that before.

"What about her family?" I frowned.

"From what little she has told us, they're dead. Or kidnapped. Someone attacked them. The Organization most likely. She will only be safe if she's with other Seekers. Her wounds were made by powers." He frowned, disturbed that someone would attack a child like that.

"Hmm. When will she be able to go to London?" I thought.

"Not for a few weeks. You'll need to prepare your home." He said.

"If I don't take her, what'll happen?" I ventured.

"We'll have to send her to an approved foster home. The best one has already has two other foster kids there. And they're both very young. 4 and 6. The foster mom also has her child on weekends." He pointed out.

"And the girl is…" I asked.

"11." He answered.

"I'll do it." I nodded.

"I knew I could count on you. Thank you, Montehue." He smiled.

"Yeah, um, just send the paperwork and stuff." I hung up, sighing. What would Tersly think?

Later that night

"YOU'RE BECOMING A GIRL'S GUARDIAN?" Tersly shouted.

"Ters, she really needs a home. I think we could-" I stopped as he hugged me.

"Oh, Monty. Why didn't you tell me you wanted a child?" He whispered.

"Tersly, it's not like that! Metz asked me to!" I told him.

"It doesn't matter _how_ it happened. We're going to be parents!" He said excitedly.

"I-I guess we kinda are, huh?" I said in disbelief.

"When is she coming?" He looked up at me, smiling.

"In a few weeks. They found her at a Cardiff safe house. She's still recovering from her wounds. We'll have to get the guest room ready for her and there're some things we need to do to make our home suitable before Metz will agree to let us have her." I explained.

"Of course. We should start cleaning the guest room now. Move all the boxes out, dust, vacuum, wash the sheets." He listed.

"Yeah…" I agreed reluctantly. There were a lot of boxes in there.

"Don't be like that. We have to get ready for her." Tersly frowned at me cutely.

"I know, Bookworm. I'm just not looking forward to cleaning." I kissed his forehead. He blushed a little. I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Ruby Ray

Weeks later

A young girl watched me with analyzing eyes until she remembered something and relaxed a tiny bit. She had dark red hair, almost like Dante's, in thick, tight curls. Her eyes were a light green.

I knelt down to her eye level when I got to her chair, "I'm Montehue, your new guar-" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I don't like it here. Can we go now?" She whispered.

"Um, sure." I waited for her to let go, but she didn't want to so I picked her up.

"She must really like you." One of her nurses smiled.

"I think she just wants to leave." I said as the girl mumbled "home."

"Well, it's the best reaction she's had to a new person." The scrub clad woman said.

"Is there anything I need to know?" I asked her.

"No." I felt Ruby Ray shake her head.

"We've sent you everything." The nurse reaffirmed.

"Do you want to say good bye?" I asked Ruby.

"Bye bye." She announced.

"Well, I guess we'll get going now." I said and the red haired girl exclaimed yay.

I took her to the entrance, where Tersly was waiting, and she was a little apprehensive. Tersly was patient with her as I explained that he was my assistant and, more quietly, my husband. She waved at him. He smiled at her and waved back. She clearly wasn't excepting me to have a partner.

"Ruby, are you ok with Tersly? I'm sorry I hadn't told you about him." I apologized.

"He's not like Mom's boyfriends. He's nice." She said quietly.

"Tersly's very excited to have you with us." I smiled.

"Good." She said.

We walked to the car and I put her down. She got in the car and strapped herself in. When we got further down the road, she asked why the driver's seat was on the right. I told it's just how cars were made here then asked where she was born. She said Oregon and that her mom just moved them to Britain a year ago. I didn't press that subject, she would tell me later when she felt more comfortable around us, then asked if she wanted to go clothes shopping before we got home. She decided that would be fine after I explained we wouldn't stay too long. She got a few shirts and things and then we finally got home.

Tersly took her to the dining room while I put her clothes away. We made sure they had fit her. When I got the dining room, Ruby was helping Tersly make soup. I smiled. We had a nice meal.

Ruby didn't tell much else that night, but I didn't except her to. We told her about our jobs as museum owners and what Foundation Seekers did. She felt better about Seekers now than she had. I think she wanted another Titan. We showed her where her room was after dinner. She said it was nice. I reassured her it would feel better once she got a chance to decorate. Like her own. Tersly said she could come get us if she wanted. Her curls bounced as she nodded. Then we left her to go to bed.

"What do you think of Ruby?" I asked Tersly as he snuggled close to me.

"She's shy, but I think that's just because we're new. Very sweet and curious. She wanted to explore before I reminded her it was dinnertime. I love her already." He sighed and kissed my neck.

"I'm glad you two got along. I hope she'll like it here." I rubbed his arm.

"I'm sure Ruby will. It's a matter of time, Monty." He told me.

"I know. Let's get some rest, Ters." I turned off the light and held my dorky husband until we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby's First Full Day with Us

Ruby was awake before we were, I heard her door open and close, but had only come out of her room when one of us got up, me in this case.

"Are you hungry, kiddo? Let's get you some breakfast." I let her hold my hand as I lead her to the kitchen. She wasn't confident with the house yet. She sat at the table while I looked through the cupboards.

"Monty?" Tersly yawned as he walked in.

"I'm getting Ruby breakfast," I told him, "I'm afraid there's not much a kid would like."

"Pancake?" She asked.

"I think we have the stuff for that." Tersly helped me make the batter and pour them in the pan. She waited until I gave her plate of warm pancakes and ate it with syrup. It was a quiet affair. Tersly, the sweet man, made me coffee. He gets jittery if the coffee's strong so he sticks with decaf. Ruby hummed a small tune, happy nonsense, after she finished.

"What do you want to do now, Ruby?" Tersly asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Do you want to stay home for a bit before we go shopping for things for your room?" I questioned.

"Ok." She nodded.

Tersly and I cleaned up as Ruby went off and found the living room. I heard the TV turn on. It was almost noon when we left to go to the store. She gave us things she thought were pretty and almost wandered off before I decided have her hold my hand. We got new sheets and curtains, a lamp, and some toys. She liked this superhero named Miraculous Ladybug. I don't get it, but it made her happy. She deserves to have something familiar after moving in with us.

We were resting after a late lunch when Metz called me, "Hello, Montehue. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're fine," I told him as Ruby hid her face from the TV, "Oh, Ruby. It's ok. Metz is nice."

"Nu huh." She clutched her doll to her chest and hid in the crook of my arm, facing me.

"Ruby…" I sighed.

"She's fine. I know she's not outgoing. How is she doing?" He asked.

"Ruby's adjusting well. I think I'll let her settle in more before I start teaching her though. We got some things for her room today." I said, comforting the girl.

"We?" He repeated.

"Tersly came with us." I looked at Ters and he nodded enough for me to know I was on the right track.

"Ah. I wanted to remind you that I'll need progress reports every few weeks or so. A month, at the latest. And your checks to support Ruby will arrive in two weeks." The black haired man said.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I told Metz.

"I'll see you later. Good bye, Ruby. Maybe we'll get to talk next time." Metz hung up and the TV had a delay before it switched back to normal.

"What are you teaching me?" Ruby's voice drifted up to my ears.

"We're going to teach you some powers and maybe if we get another Titan you can bond with, teach you how to use them in battle. We have to fight the evil Seekers sometimes. Not all the time." I rubbed her back.

"That's why you can run a museum?" She asked.

"Yes, and I wasn't always a Seeker myself either. I was given my first Titan by my rival. I'll tell you that story later." I let her move back to her spot on the couch.

"Why was Metz confused when you said we got things for my room?" She fiddled her doll's hair.

"Well, we-we haven't exactly told people we're married." I scratched my neck.

"Why not?" She looked up at me.

"It wasn't legal back when we got engaged. And we don't want to make a fuss about it. It's been so long, I wouldn't even know how to bring it up." Tersly told her.

"Why don't you say Montehue's your husband?" She asked the red headed male.

"Oh, Rubes, it's not that simple. I wish it was. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. We're fine the way we are." I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She frowned a tiny bit at my answer.

"Ok." She pouted.

Tersly caught my eye and we shared a look. Maybe it was time to revisit this. Now, that gay marriage was legal, we wouldn't have to worry about being fired. Metz was a kind enough man. He surely wouldn't allow harassment to happen. But it still might be awhile before we tell anyone.

Ruby was still a little mad at me when we went to go do our own things. Tersly told me there was nothing I could do to make her understand what we had seen happen and been through as a couple. I reluctantly agreed. I don't think I could bear telling her anyway. I snuggled with Tersly and let myself enjoy our quiet time.

We had a late dinner as well today. Ruby wasn't pouting anymore, which was good, I don't think I could take much more of it. She wanted ice cream for dessert. I found a Drumstick ice cream cone for her in the freezer. She ate it happily. I suppose I would have to get more treats for her. I didn't mind. The little gem was priceless to me and Tersly. She was more than I could ever ask for.

I told Ruby the story of how I met Dante Vale when she was tucked in bed. She was starting to yawn toward the end, but begged me to finish. I hinted that it wasn't the last time I met up with Dante during a mission. She asked for another story, but I got away with promising her that I would the next night.

"Good night, Ruby. Sweet dreams." I said as I turned off the light.

"Night… night." She yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Store

It was raining again. A light, constant sound under the commotion of getting breakfast made. Eggs this time. I'd have to go shopping later today. Ruby waited and drank her apple cider while looking around the moderately lit room. Tersly had woken up before me today and already had his morning meal. He was probably doing paperwork now.

"Montehue?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Um, you don't know Augerfrost, do you?" Ruby sipped her drink.

"That's an Organization power. Why?" I stirred the eggs one last time and put half on a plate for her and the other for me.

"I don't like that one. It hurt me." She frowned.

"I don't know any Organization powers, Ru. And I especially wouldn't be teaching you them." I set her plate down in front of her and then went to my chair.

"I don't like the Organization." She stabbed a piece of egg.

"No one does." I told her.

There was a lull in the conversation after that. We ate our warm breakfast. Our forks scrapped the plate a few times. Glass mugs being lifted and set down at random times. The rain hit the window. A cool breeze nipped our toes. All in all, it was very atmospheric.

"Will you show me around the museum?" Ruby asked after she finished.

"Of course." I sipped my coffee.

"Ok." She nodded.

I showed her all the exhibits. She liked the artwork and various artifacts from every exhibit. I'd make a historian out of her yet. We ended on the gift shop. She played with the trinkets and looked at the books. Luckily, it was Sunday so no customers today. Then I decided to take Ruby with me to the store before it got too busy. I texted Tersly where we were going and reminded him to eat lunch.

Ruby stayed close to me in the store like a shadow and was very skittish. I kept telling her it was fine, but she was still scared. Maybe one of her mom's boyfriends was a Suit? She pointed to the food she wanted and then asked to go home. I told her we had to get food for the whole week. She pouted. I did my best to make her feel more at ease, but it didn't work when we got in line and were surrounded by people. I picked her up after she froze where she was standing and had to bag the groceries with her on my hip. It was difficult, but Ruby was already apologizing halfway to the car so I ignored the minor inconvenient.

"Ruby, it's ok." I said for the billionth time.

"But it's not! I know those bad people aren't everywhere, but-but…" She sniffed.

"Oh, Sweetie, shh. What happened was a bad thing, but I'll keep you safe. Ok? I'll keep you safe." I soothed as she buried her face in my shirt.

"Mmm." It broke my heart to hear her sob. I focused on comforting Ruby until she stopped crying. I strapped her into the car and finished putting the groceries in the car.

We got home and I had Tersly put the food away while I made sure our precious gem was ok. She told me she liked it better when we were both with her to keep the strangers away. I frowned, but agreed not to take her unless we all could go. Forcing her to confront her fear would make it worse. Make her lose trust in me. Ruby wanted to be held for awhile. She ended up falling asleep.

"Montehue? What happened?" Tersly came into her room.

"There were too many people at the store. She got scared toward the end, when we were in line. I think it had something to do with the attack. She's afraid the Organization is going to strike again." I petted her hair.

"Oh, my poor baby." He frowned.

"I know." I agreed.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well, we'll take it slow. Figure out how to help her and maybe, um, therapy?" I shrugged.

"She might not like meeting a therapist." Tersly pointed out.

"I know, but it'll be for her benefit. We'll get to that part in a bit. After we start teaching her." I said.

"Build her confidence." He added.

"Yes. That will help." I nodded.

"Dad…" Ruby yawned, hugging me.

"Aw." Tersly smiled. I kissed her forehead and let her sleep while we made dinner.

Ruby found her way to the kitchen all by herself after I called her. She was a bit down, but Tersly reassured her that her reaction was normal. She looked at him, unsure and doubtful. He let it drop and asked her when she wanted her first Seeker lesson. She wasn't sure, but not this week. I told her there was no rush, we just wanted an idea. She nodded.

We had cookies for dessert and watched TV before bed. I told her another story with Dante. She loved it and was excited for the next one.

I got up to turn off the lights, "Da-Montehue?"

"What is it?" I looked at her.

"Thanks for being there for me." She played with a red curl.

"Any time, kiddo. Now, let's get you tucked back in." She lied down and let me put the covers over her.

"Night. I lo-" She paused abruptly.

"Love me?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled, "We love you too, Ruby. Very much."

"Will you tell Tersly I love him?" She asked.

"Yes. Now, go to sleep, Sweetie." I gave her a peck and got up again.

"Night… Dad." She said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, Ruby-girl." I turned out the lights, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dante's call

Dante called me on my break and asked, "Hello? Is this a good time?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

"Congratulations." He smiled.

"Um?" I frowned.

"About Ruby." He clarified.

"Oh, yeah. She's the sweetest. I couldn't have asked for a better child." I smiled.

"Sounds like she's grown on you." He teased.

"Yeah…" I thought about last night, "She called me Dad last night."

"That's cute." He smiled in spite of himself.

"Mmm hmm. It was at bedtime, I just finished telling her a story and I was going to turn out the lights when she told me good night and that she loved me. Well, she was a little embarrassed about it, but I told her I loved her too." I explained.

"I think my teeth are rotting, that's so sweet." He laughed.

"I see you've been talking with Zhalia." I remarked.

"Dad?" Ruby called.

"In here." I called back, forgetting about Dante.

"Can we go-" She stopped as she saw Dante's holo-image and went to me to hide.

"Ruby, it's Dante Vale. You like Dante." I reminded her as she curled up on my lap.

"It's different." She said softly.

"Montehue, it's fin-" Dante started.

"I know she wants to talk you. I know she does. Do you want to say hi?" I asked her.

She thought about it, "Hi."

"Hello, Ruby." Dante smiled politely.

She looked at me, excited and a little nervous, "I know, isn't Dante nice?"

"…This is my dad." She told my longtime friend.

"I never thought he would be a father before me, to be honest, Rubes." He admitted.

She was smiling, "Well, he is. And he loves me."

"I can tell." Dante looked at me, smirking.

"He tells me bedtime stories about your missions together." Ruby hugged me.

"He does, now does he? Tell you what, if I get to come over, I'll tell you about a mission." He enticed her.

"Really?" She asked.

"If he'll have me." Dante already knew the answer, but he wanted to keep her in suspense.

"Pleease?" The red haired girl turned her pleading eyes on me.

"Of course, you're invited, Dante." I said, crumbling instantly. This was worse than pouting!

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"Looks like someone has her dad around her pinkie." Dante teased.

"You just wait, Dante. We'll see who's laughing when you have a kid." I told him.

"Lok doesn't count?" He asked, faking hurt.

"Who's Lok?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Lok is Dante's student. Was. Right?" I looked at the trench coat wearing man. He nodded.

"He was part of my team before I joined the Council. He's nice and friendly." Dante told her.

She shied away, grabbing my shirt, "Hmmm."

"It's alright, Sweetie. I'm proud of you. You talked to someone new today." I kissed her head.

"Dante is nice." She told me.

"Yes, he is. Do you want to tell him good bye? I'm sure he has important Council stuff to do." I probably had kept him a little long.

"Bye bye. Come soon." She waved.

"Good bye, Ruby. I'll try get there soon. See you later, Montehue." The famous Seeker hung up.

"Now, what did you come in here for?" I asked.

"Um… Can we go to the park?" She remembered.

"Sure. We'll go before dinner." I smiled.

I went back to work and told Tersly what Ruby did. He was so happy for her. He hugged our little gem when we saw her again and gushed about how proud he was. She looked at me for help, but I just laughed and let them be. She was fine. Then we went to the park and looked around. I think Ruby was hoping for a playground. I should probably find a place for her to play while we work. She won't like being inside all day 6 days a week. We got McDonald's for dinner. We got home and lazed around before bed. Tersly joined us for story time. I had a suspicion that Ruby liked it better when I told the stories with just her as my audience. We said good night to Rubes and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Man on the TV

Ruby woke me up, "Dad, Dad, Dad."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"There's a man on the TV." She said.

"Metz?" I asked.

"I dunno. Tersly is talking to him." She sat on Tersly's side of the bed.

"Stay right there." I got dressed and led Ruby back to the living room. She hid behind me.

"Hello, Montehue." Guggenheim greeted.

"We can't go on any missions right now. I can't leave Ruby." I told him.

"No, that's not it. I've sent you some copies of powers you might like to teach her. Technically, you're on paternity leave right now." He told me.

"Oh." I said.

"I'll leave you to it now. Good day and I hope you like what I sent." He hung up.

I opened my Holotome and opened the new notification I had. He had sent several common spells like Hyperstride and Breakspell, but then there were unusual and rare ones like Stopglue and, uh, Thoughtspecter? Why would he send us this power? Why would he send such a variety? Ruby was on her tip toes, trying to read it better.

"Dad, what's Stopglue?" She asked.

"We'll look at it after breakfast, ok? I need my coffee. Some of these aren't for beginners." I closed it and we went to the kitchen.

"Ok." She and Tersly sat at the table. Tersly wanted toast for breakfast. I made them their food and we ate. It was nice having everyone together. We glanced at the powers and Ruby chose some she wanted to learn first. The museum opened at 9 so we had to half an hour. Ruby would play with her toys or something. I think we need to get her a phone soon. We should probably check on Ruby a little more through the day, too.

We worked and it went on like normal except for the kids that knocked over drinking glasses in the gift shop. I sighed as I cleaned up the broken glass. I try my best to childproof the shop, but the little snots keep finding ways around it. Ruby is a good girl. She wouldn't play around breakables.

She greeted me happily when I came to get her for dinner. It made me feel better. Tersly and I made hamburgers. Ruby wanted a cheeseburger so I got her a slice of cheese and let it melt a bit on the warm patty. She ate two burgers and a couple cookies, not including her soda. I guess she still has that American appetite.

We had story time and then Ruby asked when I got Fenris. I told her it was a pretty recent story and maybe Dante would tell her that one. She was interested. What did Dante have to do with Fenris? She wanted to call Dante and make tell her the story, but I persuaded her not to. He needed sleep, too. She wanted a good night kiss if she couldn't have another story. I happily obliged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Training

"Hy-Hyperstride!" Ruby tried to use the speed boosting spell, but it cut out halfway, leaving her to her own momentum. She tripped before she hit the wall.

"Ruby! Are you ok?" I helped her up.

"Powers are hard." She complained, frowning and I just wanted to hug her, but I don't think she wants one right now.

"You did better that time." Tersly assured her.

"Maybe we should have a snack, get some water." We had been at this for a good hour and a half.

"Yeah." She agreed, slightly pouting.

I got her a light snack. She ate slowly. I had a granola bar. We rested and reluctantly went back to the training room. She would only get better if she trained, but it was so hard to watch. The afternoon went a little better. She didn't fall again, but she was still disappointed that she couldn't use Hyperstride.

As the weeks went by, she got better and more confident in herself. I started teaching the more difficult powers, which I had to learn them myself to do so. Tersly was teaching her history and other useful things. She was becoming well rounded. If only we could find her another Titan. Freelancer was only good for so much. I decided we would see how Ruby did on the next mission we got. And it was sooner than I thought. We had to go stop a pair of rouge Titans from terrorizing a village. They were probably trying to protect themselves from Seekers. But they seemed to like animals. We set off on our new mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruby's First Mission

"Dad, this place is weird." Ruby hid behind me.

"I know, Sweetie, but we have to check it. These Titans have to go." I lead my family into an old house. It gave off an unpleasant vibe.

"Montehue, remember to test the floor before you step on it. Especially when we get farther in." Tersly reminded me.

"Yes, Darling." I smiled a tiny bit. He smiled back as I winked flirtatiously at him and then blushed.

Ruby gaged, "You're being all mushy."

"You be quiet. I'll flirt with my husband whenever I want." I told her.

"Pffft." She retorted.

"She's a child, Monty. She doesn't understand." Tersly said.

"You're right, Bookworm," I ruffled Ruby's hair as she made a face, "Don't ever grow up." She looked up at me, confused.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You'll always be my little gem. Now, we should probably look around the bottom floor first." I thought aloud.

"Yeah, that's best." Tersly agreed.

We walked carefully through the unkempt house and it wasn't long before we found some clawed up furniture. The floors were scratched up from something. Was there a fight here? Ruby poked at the marks as we heard something roar.

"Ruby!" I called to her as it was getting closer.

"Dad!" She scrambled to me, hiding behind me again.

It was an angry Wolf Knight. Two, actually. They snarled at us, trying to scare us away. I took my axes and charged. Ruby tried to hit one with Boltflare, but it ducked and ran toward her.

"Hon-Honorguard!" Tersly made a shield around them. The wolf Titan stopped clawing at the shield when it saw something and bowed.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Of course they wouldn't attack you! They'd never hurt a child." Tersly exclaimed.

"Oh." She said dumbly.

Tersly gasped as his Honorguard slipped and the Wolf Knight was now in front of them. It didn't move except to look at them.

"Um, you can get up if you don't hurt my dads." Ruby told him and he got up.

The Wolf Knight I was grappling with backed away. I put away my axes, "Ok, Rubes, it looks like you're our peacekeeper. Tell 'em why we came."

"… We, um, want to get you new Seekers?" She shrugged.

They didn't like that, "Hey, don't growl at her! What's so important here anyway?" I asked.

They thought then took us to a room, letting Ruby go first. It was a girl's room. It smelled musty and old. Toys were covered in dust. The blankets and clothes were unmoved. A sun bleached skeleton laid on the bed. It was small, almost Ruby's size. I shifted uncomfortably. One of the Titans got a little jewelry box while the other got a picture frame. They gave her the objects.

"Is this your Seeker?" She asked, pointing to the picture. They nodded, "And he made you stay with her?" Another nod.

"Montehue, this is sad." Tersly whispered.

"Yes, it is." I sighed, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"There's amulets in here." Ruby showed me. I looked and saw that there were only a few and they were easy to summon.

"Wolf Knights, your Seeker's not coming back. He's gone. And your girl, she's dead. We'll bury her if you want. You just have to come with us. It's not safe for you here. You're scaring everyone in the village." I told them.

They reluctantly sent themselves back to their amulets. Ruby picked them up and put them in the box. Tersly and I dug a grave in the backyard and carefully put the skeleton in. I marked the grave with a simple cross.

We were driving home, Ruby asleep in back, "Tersly, that mission was strange."

"Yeah, like a ghost story or something." He sighed.

"Tersly?" I asked.

"I'm just sorry Ruby had to see that." He explained.

I winced, "If I had known…"

"I know. But there's no way you could have. If not us, then someone else would have taken the mission." My partner told me.

"I hope we get more normal missions next time." I told him.

"You and me both." He closed his eyes and I was the only one awake for a while. We got home long after dark, had a small dinner, and went to bed. I had put the old jewelry box in my office. I snuggled with Tersly, trying to forget the image of the young girl's skeleton on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cousin Marcus

I woke up and found Ruby was with us in bed, "Wha?" I yawned.

"She had a bad dream." Ters explained, kissing my neck.

"About last week?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Hmm, I suppose that's normal. So, good morning, dork." I kissed his nose.

"Monty…" He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it. Tersly rested his head on my chest. It was Cousin Marcus. He was coming to the museum- Today! Before the museum opened!

"Tersly, you gotta get dressed! My cousin is coming! Go out to breakfast or something. I don't care; you just have leave for a bit. Like you don't live here." I hastily got up and was finding clothes for him.

"Monty…" He hesitated.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Don't you think we should tell your family? We've been married for almost 10 years. I-I think you should introduce me to them." He looked at me shyly.

"Tersly, no. They're all loud and rowdy and Marcus can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. You don't want to meet them." I told him, giving him his clothes.

"But-" He frowned.

"Tersly, please. Don't do this now." I got dressed myself.

"We have to tell someone, Montehue. What if Scarlet calls again? Or someone sets me up on blind date again? I don't want to live in secret anymore." He said quietly.

"What brought this on?" I frowned as Tersly looked at Ruby, "Don't you dare bring her into this!"

"She shouldn't have to pretend she only has one parent!" He argued.

"Daddy?" Ruby yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Ruby, I'm so sorry, did we wake you? You wanna go back to bed?" I tried to get her to lie down.

"What's going on?" She asked, not doing what I wanted.

"Um, Tersly is going out to breakfast." I smiled uneasily.

"Why aren't we going too?" She wondered.

"My cousin is coming over so I have to stay," I explained and she frowned, "I know, Sweetheart. I know."

"Why can't Tersly stay?" She looked at me with those adorable green eyes.

"We haven't told anyone we're married, remember?" I reminded her. She frowned and looked at me unhappily.

"Your father's being stubborn, Ruby. I'll bring you back somethi-" Ters started.

"No." I told him.

"Hmph." Ruby crossed her arms as Tersly stayed quiet.

"We'll get breakfast some other time, ok?" I told her. She sulked. I groaned a little. Now she was mad at me too.

Tersly left and I tried to make Ruby breakfast, but she was being so stubborn. Marcus was at the door before I knew it. I answered it. He looked older than I remembered. His short, black hair now had some white in it. He let his beard grow out. He had crow's feet branching off his baby blue eyes. He was still shorter than me though.

"Montehue!" He smiled.

"Marcus!" I hugged him.

"How've you been? We _never_ hear from you anymore." He asked with fake cheer.

"Marcy, you know my work has crazy hours." I reminded him sternly.

"You could, you know, email or get this, it hasn't become one your "artifacts", write an old fashioned letter. Paper is still plentiful." He hit me playfully.

"I'm fine; I've been fine since the last family get together." I told him.

"You've been to." He added.

"Ok, so I haven't been in the last few years, sue me." I frowned.

"Look, you remember my sister, right?" He asked.

"It hasn't been that long," I said, "Maria, why?"

He looked genuinely relieved, "She's getting married in a few months. But we're having a dinner next week. She'd really like it if you came." He handed me an envelope.

"To the wedding or the dinner?" I opened it. It was an invitation. She was marrying a man I never met, but I guess I would meet him soon.

"Both preferably." He told me.

"DAAAD! I'm hungry!" Ruby yelled, getting tired of waiting, and coming to find me.

"Then you should have eaten what I made you!" I retorted as she found me and Marcus. She shied away from my cousin and buried her face in my shirt.

"Who's this?" Marcus frowned.

"This is Ruby Ray, my daughter. I just adopted her this year." I was in the process of getting all the paperwork done, but details.

"Hi, Ruby." He waved, but didn't get a response.

"She's shy." I rubbed her back and held her close.

"Are you bringing her?" He asked.

"I don't know. It depends on Ru here," I picked her up, "You wanna meet my family?"

"Hmm." She hummed.

"It's next week, Sweetie. No rush." I reassured her.

"Montehue?" Tersly called, "The restaurant was crowded so I ordered to go. You don't mind if I eat here, do you?" He asked when he got closer. The vindictive little shit.

"No, it's fine." I sighed.

"Pancake?" Ruby asked, while looking at Tersly.

"I'm sure _your father_ won't mind if I give you one." He glared at me.

"Next time, you won't get so lucky and you'll have to eat what we have here." I told Ruby as I set her down.

"Nu-uh." She disagreed, taking Tersly's hand and they went to the kitchen.

"She seems to like your assistant." Marcus told me.

"She knows him." I said simply.

"I better get going. I have to help Maria with the planning. I have to pick up some stuff." Marcus explained.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll see you at the… dinner then?" I said, not fully comfortable with the words in my mouth.

"See you then." He smiled and left.

I went to the kitchen and saw Tersly and Ruby eating happily. Tersly swallowed his food and asked, "So, what was that about?"

"Marcus's sister, so also my cousin, is getting married and they want me to come. It's a few months away. There's also a dinner next week. She wants me there too." I sat down.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"I will unless something comes up." I'd wait until after the dinner to decide if Maria's wedding was worth the trouble of dealing with my family.

"I want Tersly to come to the dinner. Or I'm not going!" Ruby told me.

"Ruby, my family's not part of-" I started.

"You promised!" She glared and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Only if you go. I'm not bringing Tersly if you can't go." I said firmly.

"Ok." She smiled and ate her pancake.

Tersly avoided talking about the dinner until after work. He wanted to go, regardless of the fact that Ruby might change her mind and not want to meet my family. I told him that Ruby couldn't be alone for an evening. He knew I was right, even if Ruby wouldn't do anything bad, but he was still mad about the fact that I wouldn't introduce him as my husband and earlier when he had to leave the house so I had to sleep on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Alcohol and drinking**

Chapter 10

The dinner

Ruby did not change her mind so we were going to the dinner. We were dressed nicely. I kept my axes at home, just in case something went south, but I can still kick their asses should it come to that. I hoped it didn't though. I think that's why I stopped going to these things. Too many headstrong people, too many chances to fight. I parked the car and we got out. Ruby stayed close to me and Tersly as we got in the house.

Aunt Sophia and my mother were helping in the kitchen, "Montehue! We weren't sure you would make it!"

"Hi, Mom." I hugged her.

"Is this little Ruby?" She asked, trying to look at the red head girl.

"She's shy." I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Looks like she's a daddy's girl." Mom cooed.

"Mom…" I groaned.

"So, where's your wife?" Mom turned her gray eyes on me.

"Ohmygod." I sighed.

"Actually, Mrs. Mariksa, you don't have to be married to adopt a child. You just have to be able to provide for them." Tersly explained.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is Tersly, my assistant from work. I thought it best if Ruby had two people she knew." I cut in.

"Hmm." She looked him over. Tersly gulped.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Jamie. You have work to do," My grandmother shooed her away, "Monty, why haven't you visited me?! I could have died before you decided to come back." She smacked me.

"Ah, Grandma, stop!" I felt myself try to use Honorguard.

"I'm glad you came." She stopped and I bent down so she could hug me.

"Yeah…" I didn't exactly like the signs I saw so far.

"Who's this child?" She noticed Ruby.

"My daughter. I adopted her." I did not want to be accused of fooling around.

"Come closer, child. Let me see you." Grandma beckoned her.

Ruby hugged me tighter, "Ruby, she won't hurt you. We're right here."

She looked up and saw my sincerity. She slowly stepped out. My grandparent looked her over, "She looks like your guest."

"What? Oh, I guess she does. That's coincidental, I swear." I told her.

"Ruby, was it?" My daughter nodded, "See this ring? It's ruby. I've had it for years and no one to give it to…"

"Grandma, no." I said.

"Let's see how it looks on you," She continued. Ruby held her hand out and let the elder put the ring on her, "There. It looks lovely."

The thin, sliver band held the center gem to catch light. Ruby looked at the ring and played with it, getting the light to make it sparkle. I smiled.

"Monty- Montehue, we should go introduce Ruby to the rest of your family." Tersly corrected himself.

"I suppose so. Come on, kiddo." I took Ruby back and we went to the living room. She hid as family members hugged me and asked how I was. They noticed Ruby and tried to talk with her, but she wasn't having any of it. Tersly tried to get her to go somewhere with him, it didn't work because I wasn't going with them. We ended going out on the porch so she could calm down before dinner.

"It's ok, Sweetie. You did great." I told her.

"I didn't talk to any of them." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"And that's fine. Sometimes, progress is small." Tersly said to her.

Tersly sighed and looked at me. I shrugged. It was going to be slow. We sat in the cool night air. Tersly let himself lean against me and rest his hand on my leg. Ruby perked up as the door opened. Tersly scrambled to sit upright.

"Oh, don't mind me. His mother won't let me do anything." Grandma told us.

"Um, hi." Tersly smiled nervously.

"Monty, why didn't you tell me you were married?" She sat in a lawn chair she had just for herself.

"What?" I gulped.

"You don't think I wouldn't know a relationship when I see one? Even if it _is_ with a man." She pointed to Tersly.

"We're doomed." Tersly groaned.

"Now, don't be so rash. The rest of my kin isn't as keen as I am." She told him.

"Well, um, we kinda got married when it was, uh, illegal." I reluctantly told her. Ruby tried to comfort me.

"Your grandfather dated a few men before he met me. Maybe you got it from him." The white haired woman said.

"Yes, I suppose I did." I wasn't going to get into the whole sexuality-isn't-genetic thing right now. But that was nice to know.

"Dad won't tell anyone he's married to Tersly because it's been a secret too long. I think it's stupid." Ruby poked her head out to look at her great grandmother.

"RUBY!" I scolded her.

"It is." She said quietly.

"Well, it's better me than your mother, Montehue. She'll demand another wedding. I don't blame her though." She said.

"I don't want another wedding." I groaned.

"It'll be fine." Tersly told me, holding my hand.

"Look, Monty, you don't have to tell 'em right yet. It's a hectic enough time as is. I suppose you have another year before everyone settles down from Maria's marriage. But you best not stay away now that you have my great grandchild." She warned.

"We'll visit." I said, looking at Ruby. She nodded.

"Good. Now, introduce me to your husband." Grandma said seriously.

"I-Uhh, fine. This is Tersly. We've been married for 10 years." I said and he waved to her.

"I wanted to meet you sooner, but he was being so stubborn." Tersly elbowed me.

"He takes after his father. The man didn't tell me he got Jamie pregnant until she showed me the ultrasounds." She told him.

"Well, you met my family now." I said to my husband.

"After Ruby forced you to." He added.

"I don't need this from you. Marcus is already on my ass about missing some get togethers." I snapped.

"Oh, Monty. You know I'm not mad anymore." He kissed me quickly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know, Bookworm."

"Ew, mushiness." Ruby whined.

"Just this once, you're right, Rubes. We'll get back to this later." I whispered to Tersly. He blushed.

"I think your mother wants us back inside." Grandma looked in the window.

"You ready to go into the fray, Ruby?" I asked.

"It has food." She replied. I laughed.

We went inside and filled our plates. Ruby sat between us and quietly ate her food. Everyone chatted and joked. I didn't really get what they were talking about, but that was to be expected. My cousins were drinking much more than I was. Tersly hated driving, it gave him anxiety. So, I could not drink this night out of my memory yet. I don't think Tersly will be too happy about that either.

The ice in my drink rattled, without me touching it. I looked and saw Ruby trying to scoot the jam closer to her, "Oh, Sweetheart, be careful."

"Let me." Uncle Mark moved it.

I noticed her glass was empty, "You want more Coke, Ruby?"

She nodded and we went to the kitchen and I got her can. When we got back, my cousin was picking on Tersly.

"I'm sure Tersly is a fine boy." Grandma tried to defend him.

"For paperwork maybe." Marcus laughed.

"We-well, I'm more of a researcher…" Tersly said shyly.

"So, he wasn't just picking the first nerd he saw." The black haired man finished off his beer.

"Yes, I _have_ been called that before…" He played with his food.

"Marcus, cut it out. That's Montehue's guest." Maria jabbed her brother.

"Ah, yes, _Montehue_ ," He sneered and turned his attention to me, "You think it's ok to just hold back information from **your own family**? You didn't even _think_ to tell Aunt Jamie you adopted a kid!"

"You leave my daughter out of this!" I growled.

"Marcus, please!" Maria tried to get him to sit back down.

"Are you going to say work got in the way again?" He slurred.

"Marcus, it was a hectic time." I gritted my teeth.

"You know, if you introduced Ruby sooner, she'd be talking instead of hiding behind you." He pointed out.

"That's enough!" I stood up abruptly, with Dragonfist ready.

"Montehue!" Tersly scolded me. I looked at him and took a deep breath. The power faded.

"We're leaving." I picked up Ruby and took her to the car. Tersly was close behind. Someone came out while I was strapping Ruby in.

"Montehue, Marcus was drunk. He didn't mean-" Maria tried.

"He meant every word. I'm not going to stand by and let him insult my friend, my decisions, or my daughter! I knew this was a bad idea." I said to myself.

"Monty, please come to my wedding." She pleaded.

"… I don't know." I admitted.

"Will you think about it?" She asked.

"…" I stayed quiet.

"Don't let Marcus drive you away. He's just upset." She defended her brother.

"I could have guessed." I said bitterly.

She held out a wrapped plate with food, "For Ruby."

"Should've used a different plate." I noted that it wasn't disposable and got in the car.

We got out on the highway before Ruby spoke, "Dad, you ok?"

"I'm fine, kiddo. I just- I just wish things went differently is all." I sighed.

"Are we going to visit Grandma?" She asked.

"Not for awhile." I answered.

The ride was quiet as we got closer to home. Ruby had fallen asleep. Tersly finally spoke, "Monty, I'm sorry."

"Ters, there's nothing you could have done. It was doomed when the drinking started." I told him.

"I know you missed them." He frowned.

"I did," I agreed, "But being a Seeker has its downfalls."

"I know." He nodded.

"I should have stopped Marcus sooner." I frowned.

"He didn't know about Ruby's-" Tersly started.

"He insulted you, Bookworm." I corrected.

"Montehue, I'm a grown man. I can take it." He huffed.

"You shouldn't have to." I looked at him bitter-sweetly.

"I'm ok, Monty. It's Ruby I'm worried about. What will she think?" He brought up.

"I'll tell her things are complicated. That she did nothing wrong." I was furious with Marcus for dragging Ruby into his beef with me.

"It's not your fault he said the things he did, ok?" Tersly put his hand on my thigh.

"I should have gone by myself." I sighed.

"Then Ruby would have been mad at you." The redhead smiled a little.

"It'd be better than this." I parked the car.

"I'm sorry, Monty." He told me again.

"Let's get inside." I unbuckled Ruby and carried her in. We changed and I drank some whiskey before I went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dante's Surprise Call

I woke up with a headache and dry mouth. I groaned as I got some pain killers. I hoped Ruby wouldn't wake up and see me like this. I was eating breakfast when Dante called.

"Hey, Monty." Dante greeted me.

"Not so loud." I moaned.

"Were you drinking again?" He asked, softer this time.

"Yes." I said.

"Did something happen at the dinner?" He frowned.

"Yes," I repeated. He waited for me to say more, "First off, my grandmother somehow guessed I was married, that was a bit startling, but she just wants to spoil Ruby and see me more."

"Naturally." Dante agreed.

"Then my cousin, the _same one who invited_ me, started going off about how I should've told them about Ruby and he had the _balls_ to insult my parenting!" I growled.

"Oh," The detective winced, "Was he drunk?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point." I told Dante.

"What are you going to do?" He decided to turn the topic back onto me.

"I dunno. Wait for this to blow over?" I shrugged.

"You need to set a good example for Ruby." He reminded me.

"It's been less than 12 hours." I told the gold eyed man.

"I didn't say right now." He frowned at me.

"So, drinking is still an option?" I asked.

He glared, "No. And you're still hung over."

"You're right." I sighed.

"Will you at least, try to make things better?" Dante had that tone that reminded of my dad trying to lecture me.

"I make no promises. That dinner was my bridge and Marcus burned it." I crossed my arms.

"I know. He was completely in the wrong, but you can't keep pushing your family away." Dante tried.

"Dante, you grew up with this Seeker stuff. I didn't. You know how hard it is keeping a major part of your life a secret? Very." I would always keep at least one secret.

"Are we still talking the same thing?" He asked.

"Yes," I said again, "I'll wait until things cool down. I can't stir up more trouble, now can I? Probably in a few weeks, I'll see how Marcus reacts then." I explained.

"That's all I can ask." Dante said.

"Did Tersly put you up to this?" I asked, suddenly realizing.

"He may have hinted at something." Dante smiled a little.

I sighed, "You know, if you change your number, he's going to panic."

"I know, which is why he's going to be first one I tell." He reassured me.

"Not Zhalia?" I teased.

"She has other ways to reach me. Tersly wanted me to talk to you since I wasn't a part of what happened." He told me.

"Yeah, well, someone is getting up and I think it's Ruby." I smiled as she hugged me.

"Dante!" Ruby cheered after noticing him.

"Hi, Ruby." Dante smiled.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Come 'ere, Rubes." I pulled her onto my lap.

"Daddy!" She squeaked.

"That's better, isn't it, Sweetheart?" I kissed her cheek. She pouted.

"Aww." Dante said with laugh.

"I'm a big girl!" Ruby told me indignantly.

"Sure you are." I smirked.

"Just let your dad hold you. You won't be small forever." Dante tried to hide his amused smile.

"Are you kidding me? I'll hold her when she's fully grown." I laughed, nuzzling her curly hair.

"Dad…" She groaned, embarrassed.

"It's fine, Ruby." Dante reassured her.

"… How are you?" She asked after a minute.

"I'm good. New York is fine." He said.

"New York?" She frowned.

"That's where headquarters is. He works with the leader of the Foundation, Metz, also his old mentor. But Metz just recently got back to work." I explained.

"Why?" She looked at me.

"Because, for a long time, Metz had a curse set upon him that ate away his willpower." Dante rolled his eyes.

"How'd he get better?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Dante, if you will?" I asked, smiling and pressing record.

"It was a long process, filled with many setbacks, but I finally found the cure when I met Lok…" Dante smiled as he recounted his second to last year as a mission going Seeker. Ruby made him skip the mission to get Thor's hammer so he could tell it when he came to visit. She was enthralled by his adventures and laughed whenever Dante remembered Lok did something silly. It was interesting to hear it from his point of view.

Tersly woke up toward the end of story and made us a late breakfast while he listened. Dante was drained after telling such a lengthy tale and bid us well. He said he'd come by soon. We ate breakfast and relaxed. Ruby played with her dolls and on my phone. I still hadn't gotten around to getting her something. I would soon. We didn't do much else that Sunday.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

School?

"Dad, Tersly is saying boring stuff again." Ruby rested her head on the table.

"They're facts!" He insisted

"Maybe it's break time." I told them.

"Yay!" Ruby went to the kitchen.

I smiled and followed her. I got her a snack. Tersly smiled begrudgingly, still a little disappointed that Ruby found his lesson boring. She was still a kid and kids find things boring. She wanted me to play with her, but I reminded her still had a lesson to finish. She didn't want to. After her lesson, Ruby went to her room.

"Tersly?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"I think we need to put Ruby in school soon. We can't school her, run the museum, _and_ do Seeker stuff. Something has to change." I said.

"Now?" He asked.

"Not right now, but it's something we need to do." I told him.

"We'll need to work on her people issue before she can go." He frowned.

"I know." I sighed. It'd be hard for her.

Ruby wanted ice cream for her snack. I let her eat a little before I brought up the idea of school. She wasn't happy. I tried to explain to her that we couldn't teach her with our full time jobs, but she was too upset and went to go pout. Maybe we brought it up too soon. Tersly decided we would practice people skills before we brought it up again.

Tersly read up on how to help Ruby and taught her what he could. I helped. She was slow to apply what she learned when we out together, but she was getting better. I wanted her to join a club or something, but Tersly said not to push her too far. Making friends would have to be for another month.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cousin Marcus Again

Marcus called while I was with Tersly. I clicked play on the machine, "Hi, Montehue, it's Marcus. Um, call me when you get this. I… need to talk to you. Bye." It ended.

And I left it. I was in too good of a mood to let it be ruined by my family. Ruby played on her new phone. She had this mobile game about collecting cats. It was odd, but cute. I cuddled Rubes. She play pouted, but she let me hold her. Tersly awed and took a picture of us. Ruby frowned at him, but he paid no mind to it.

Tersly picked up the phone as it rang again, "Hello? Oh, Marcus. Yes… I do believe he's here." Tersly looked at me. I took it as Ruby watched me with her innocent green eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm… sorry about everything. I was an- mad at you, not Ruby." He struggled to get the words out.

"I know you were, but you crossed the line." I said coldly.

"I know. I just, I don't know. What can I do?" He asked.

"Ruby, what do you think Cousin Marcus should do?" I asked her.

She thought, "Um, say sorry and, and no more drinking."

"No more drinking ever?" I hid my amused smile.

"Ever." She said, nodding.

"What?" Marcus shouted.

"You heard her. You're going sober." I ruffled Ruby's hair. She wasn't sure why I was amused, but Marcus deserved it. He was a real jerk to stoop so low. Alcohol or not.

"Hand the phone to Ruby." He requested.

I handed to her and she was quiet as he talked, "Ok. Bye bye." She hung up.

"Ruby! He wasn't done yet." I laughed.

"Oppsies." She handed the phone to me as it rang again.

"She hung up on me." Marcus told me.

"I know." I said, still smiling at my daughter.

"You, Ruby… Was there someone else?" He thought.

"My assistant, Tersly." I said, handing it to him.

"Hello. It's fine re-" Tersly made the mistake of looking at me, "I- I accept your apology. I hope you learned from this."

Marcus replied and my husband hung up, leaving to put it back. I thought he was over that. Ruby wiggled in my lap. I let her up and she went off somewhere. She brought her doll back to the couch and wanted more cuddles, but she acted like _I_ was the one who wanted cuddles. She ended up falling asleep after awhile. Tersly took more pictures of us. She'd think this was cute one day.

"Tersly." I looked at him.

"Monty, you know I'm a passive person." He said.

"You deserve respect." I said firmly.

He smiled weakly, "I know I do, but…"

"There's no _but_ , you deserve respect. Period." I looked at him.

"It's hard to change." He rested his head on my shoulder, sitting next to me.

"You're better than you were 10 years ago." I smiled.

"I met you then." He replied.

"I know. It was one of the best moments of my life." I kissed the top of his head.

"Really?" He asked, scoffing.

"Ok, but what it lead up to was pretty great." I felt him laugh.

"I was afraid you were going to fire me for a long time." Tersly added.

"But I kissed you back instead." I reminded my redheaded partner.

"Mmm hmm." He went quiet. Then we napped until Ruby woke up hungry and I had to make dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Our mission with the team

We got our next mission a few weeks later. Lok and the team wanted us to look at something they found. Lok said that they couldn't bring it to us. They insisted we were needed. They, however, underestimated the power of an anxious preteen. Right now, she was using her raw magical power to cling to the doorway.

"Ruby, let go!" I growled.

"No!" She cried.

"You have to go with us!" I tried to pull her off the frame.

"I don't WANNA!" She shouted and suddenly my hands were burned, frozen, and all the other unpleasant things you can think of.

"Ah!" I hissed and let go of her.

"Monty, maybe we should-" Tersly worried.

"Everfight. No, Tersly. This is part of being a Seeker. Working with others. Just give me a minute." I huffed. That was a lot to take.

"Daddy?" Ruby loosened her grip to check on me. I snatched her up without hesitating.

"Could you get her bag?" I asked, trying to keep a hold of her.

"Noooo!" Ruby wailed.

"You're going to be fine, Ruby-girl. Why are you putting up a fight now?" I swayed back and forth to try to calm her down.

"… The lady looks scary." She murmured.

"Zhalia? She's a bit rough, but she's not going to hurt you." I frowned.

"Ruby, you'll be with us the whole time." Tersly reassured her.

"What if the bad Seekers come?" She asked.

"You have powers now and Titans too. You can defend yourself." I told her.

"Hmm." She hugged me, uncertain of her abilities.

"I know it's scary. But remember when we first met? You wanted out of that hospital so bad even though there were scary people in the world. You're a brave girl." I reminded her.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"You went to the dinner with us. That took courage." Tersly petted her hair.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"Yeah." He smiled.

Ruby behaved until it was time to get on the plane. She did not like the plane. Our last mission was nearby. I had to put her to sleep to get her on. She pouted when she woke up. I comforted her. The team were a bunch of strangers and she was wary of strangers. We got to our destination and met up the team.

Lok greeted us warmly, "Hi, Montehue, Tersly. Is that Ruby? Hi."

She hid her face and hugged me, "We haven't gotten to talking to people yet."

"Oh." Lok frowned.

"Why didn't you leave her at home?" Sophie asked.

"She's 11." I said, rubbing her back.

"I never thought you of all people would have a daughter so soon." Zhalia told me.

"I never thought anyone like you would work with kids." I retorted. It just wasn't the same.

"Where's the artifact?" I asked.

"At the safe house." Lok replied.

"When are we leaving?" Tersly asked quietly.

"We're just waiting for _someone_ to get their stuff." Zhalia yelled toward a closed door.

"I got the message." Dante came out with his coat on and carrying a backpack.

"Dante!" Ruby ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi, Ruby. I guess your dad's here, huh?" He chuckled, looking at me.

"Yeah!" She nodded. He led her back to me, but she didn't want to leave.

"Come 'ere, Ruby." I tried to take her back, but she wouldn't.

"Nu huh." She clung to Dante.

"Rubes…" I frowned.

"Monty, she just met me. Let her be." Dante smiled, ruffling her hair. I could see the stars in her eyes growing.

"How could my own daughter leave me?" I moaned. She reached out for me to hold her hand, "I see how it is. You like the new guy more." I gave her my hand.

"I love you." She smiled at me.

"Yeah?" I felt the corners of my lips turn upward.

"Yeah!" She chirped.

"I think my teeth are rotting, that's so sweet." Zhalia snarked.

"That's what Dante said too." I remembered. She raised her eyebrow at him. He smiled at her.

We left soon after that. Ruby followed Dante until Sophie got too close her and scared her back to me, "She didn't mean it, Ru. You're fine."

"Home." She mumbled.

"I know you want to go home, but we're not done here." I said, carrying her now.

"Home." She insisted.

"Ruby, we're right here." Tersly said softly. She reached out to hold his fingers. He let her. I noticed Dante was smiling like he saw something cute. He looked me in the eyes and mouthed, _"Cute family, Montehue. So precious."_ I snorted. Ruby was confused, but she was happy Dante waved to her. Tersly was forgotten for the moment and he let his hand fall back to his side.

We got to the place where the artifact was. Tersly was excited. My daughter wanted down. I put her on the ground. She went to Dante. I frowned as he smiled gently and took her hand.

"Monty, don't be jealous. Dante can't replace you." Tersly lightly reminded me.

"But she's my daughter." I whined.

"And she loves you." He smiled.

"Daddy!" Ruby called. She was wearing Dante's coat. It was way too big for her.

"Aw, that's just precious." Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because it's not your kid." I said as took some pictures. She didn't have anything for that. I think she wanted to have Dante's babies. Like most women he meets, but Zhalia was a good match for him. She actually cared about him, not his looks or whatever else he has going for himself. It was a growing list.

After that, we went to look at the troublesome thing. Ruby stayed close to me. Tersly too, but he was excited. Dante led us to a box. It had Titans on it, but they were acting like fairytale monsters. Each panel had a boarder with icons in the corners.

"What's so special about it?" Ruby asked.

"For one, it has Titans on it. It seems like the artist had access to many kinds of Titans and chose the pretty or monster-y ones. Two, we can't get it open. That key hole is fake. We were wondering if you knew any ways they might've hidden stuff." Zhalia looked at me.

"Nothing like this." I said.

"Hmm." She frowned. Ruby hid her face again.

"No, Ruby…" I looked at her. She peeked upward slowly. I sighed and rubbed her back.

"She thinks you're scary." Tersly told Zhalia.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Zhalia shrugged.

"Do you know how to stop it?" He asked.

"I'm not normally with little kids that long." She said.

"Did you try Springer?" I asked.

"He started scratching at the box so I had to stop him." Lok smiled uneasily.

"I got nothing." I shrugged and tried to put my hand back on Ruby's shoulder, but she was gone. My eyes scanned the room and she was touching the box. With her bare hands! "Ruby!"

"What?" She looked at me while she poked at an icon. The box clicked and the lid was released.

"Don't touch the artifact like that! We want it to stay pretty." I picked her up.

"What did you do?" Dante asked.

"The pony looked different." She pointed to the front panel. The Kelpie was at a lake, but it wasn't interacting with anything. It was just kinda trotting along.

"What icons did you press?" Zhalia asked.

"All of the pony ones." She pointed again.

"She means in what order." I clarified. She tried to get down again. I looked at Dante.

"It should be ok." Dante told me.

"No touching." I set her down.

She hovered her finger over the top left icon first, "One," then she went to the one on the right, "Two," She went to the bottom left, "Three," And then she went to the bottom right one, "Four."

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"I get it! The legs, right?" Lok smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded and decided she had enough for today.

"You did great, Rubes." I kissed her head.

"Home?" She asked.

"No, we have to see what's in the box now. Tersly, my arms are full." I looked at him.

"Yes, sir." He put some gloves on and opened the box fully.

It had figurines of the Titans on the box and few others. Just figurines. I was hoping for something cooler, but I suppose the box did warn us that it would be artistic. It was a unique find though. Ruby was getting bored and a little crowded so I took her outside. I looked for something for her to do. Ruby played with her magic, making not quite a Boltflare, but not a fireball. She dropped it and it fizzed out on the tile floor.

"Careful, Ruby-girl. That could've burned something." I warned.

"I'm bored." She whined.

"I know," I found the training room, "Go play on the strange equipment."

"Ok." She went to the rope and pulled it back before riding it.

"It's just like Lok at home." Dante had found us.

"Hey." I looked at him.

"They're not going to be happy you're letting her play on that." Dante told me.

"If this can't handle one of the most destructive forces on Earth, then they need better equipment." I said.

"Who's the most destructive?" Dante asked.

"Your kids." I smiled. He glared at me.

"You're so stubborn, you could break down a wall and insist it was damaged before you got to it." Dante quipped.

"Daddy!" Ruby called. She didn't look like herself at all. She looked like that Ladybug hero she liked.

"Ruby?" Dante asked.

"I'm Ladybug!" She swung on the rope.

"Montehue." Dante didn't take his eyes off her.

"It was Guggenhiem's idea!" I told him.

"I need to make a call." He left.

"Dad, Dad, did you see me? I was Ladybug!" Ruby went up to me, now normal.

"I saw." I smiled.

Ters came in and asked why Dante was upset with Guggenhiem. I covered Ruby's ears. She didn't need to know yet. I explained what happened and Tersly nodded. Ruby was wiggling now. I let her out of my grasp and she went to my husband. He smiled a little and hugged her.

"I heard someone knows Thoughtspectre." Zhalia had snuck up on us.

"Oh, yeah, I taught Ruby it." I said, trying to get my daughter to stop hiding behind Tersly.

"… You taught her?" She repeated.

"It was difficult at first, but I learned the basics. I'm not as good as you though. I don't think anyone could be. There we go, aren't you happier with me?" I asked Ruby and she nodded. She was getting overtired and stressed from all the people time she had.

"So, that means you can use it too." The blue haired woman concluded.

"It's still a bit tricky, but yeah," I scooped Rubes up, "She's getting tired now. We should go."

"Alright. I'll let Dante know." She watched us leave and we went back to the hotel. I had thought it was going to be a more work intensive trip. But since art isn't our strong suit, we would have a few days in Venice.

Ruby watched TV and ate her cheese puffs. I worked on my laptop until I got a call. It was from Zhalia.

"Hello?" I asked.

"How long are you staying in Venice?" She inquired.

"Um, a few days." I answered.

"I don't think that's long enough to train you." She frowned.

"Train me?" I repeated.

"You said you weren't good with Thoughtspectre." Zhalia reminded me.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"So, I'm going to teach you how to use it. And then you can teach Ruby." She explained.

"Is Dante willing to babysit?" Ruby looked at me.

"Dante! Are you babysitting Ruby while I train Montehue?" Zhalia yelled.

"I guess I am now." He sighed, in the background.

"He said yes." Zhalia reported.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I asked.

"Um, let's start tomorrow and I'll gauge it from there." She thought.

"Ok." I nodded.

"See you then." Zhalia hung up.

"Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Dante's going to watch you for a bit while I train with Zhalia." I explained.

"Why?" She licked her fingers free of cheese dust.

"She's going to teach me how to use Thoughtspectre better." I saw Tersly snicker at my misfortune.

"Ok." Ruby was satisfied.

Tersly's POV

Monty and I laid in our room after Ruby was comfortable enough in her room. He ran his hand through my hair. I was relaxed and almost asleep. He kissed me on the lips and my eyes fluttered open.

"Monty?" I asked, sleepily.

"Who knew true love's kiss was real?" He smiled.

"You're the worst." I pecked his cheek.

"Mmm hmm." My partner mumbled as he started to kiss me again.

It was slow and passionate. I knew exactly how to get the reactions I liked, but he tried to make me work for it. His hands wandered and I felt myself get excited at his touch. Montehue knew me too well. But two can play at that game.

He broke the kiss, "Ters, we have to be quiet. Ok?"

"Yes, sir." I smirked.

"Luckily for you, I brought a few things to spice things up just in case we had the chance." He went to the suitcase. I smiled, happy he had thought ahead for once.

"You're the best." I said.

"We'll see if you say that in a few minutes." He purred, locking the door.

Tersly's POV End

Montehue's POV

"Monty, did you like what I did? I wasn't too sure about it so, um…" Tersly asked.

"At first, I didn't know what you were doing, but I figured it out. It was nice, but maybe not an every time thing." I said.

"Ok." He nodded.

"You did fine, Tersly. I enjoyed it." I kissed his neck.

"Ok, good." He snuggled closer to me.

"Daddy, I'm hungry! Where's dinner?" Ruby asked through the door.

"I'm coming, Sweetie. You stay here and rest." I kissed his nose and got dressed.

Ruby was waiting for me on her bed, "It's past dinner time! I want food." She flopped down and rolled around on the bed.

I looked the clock. It was very late, "I'm sorry, Ruby. I'll order something for you. What do you want?"

"I dunno." She said.

"Come look at the menu." I held out the room service pamphlet.

"Ugh, ahh!" She tried to use a power to grab it but fell off the bed. She recovered and got up.

"What am I going to do with you?" I smiled.

"What were you doing with Tersly? You took forever!" Ruby looked over the menu.

I blushed, "I, uh… We were having ad-adult time! We were having adult time."

"Ok, I want this." She showed me the menu. It was a sandwich.

"Alright then." I got the phone and ordered our dinner.

Tersly came out of our room, now dressed, "I'm a bit hungry too. What'd you get?"

"I hope you like sandwiches cause that's what I got." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Mushy!" Ruby cried.

"You hush up." I pulled her to me and kissed her cheek. Tersly kissed her other cheek.

"Bleh!" She made a face.

"We love you, too." Tersly smiled.

"Mine." She hugged us.

"Yes, we're your parents." I smiled.

We waited for our food. Ruby was hungry and wanted food now. It was my fault Ruby's dinner was late, but it came soon so she was happy. We ate and watched TV. I told Ruby her story and kissed her goodnight. I cuddled with Tersly before finally falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Babysitting Ruby

Dante's POV

Ruby was under the couch. Lok hadn't meant to scare her, but he had and now she was hiding.

"Ruby, come out." I tried again. My babysitting career was shot now.

"No." She squeaked. She was so much like Tersly.

"You poor child," Cherit landed near me. Ruby's hand came out of the darkness and dragged Cherit closer to pet, "Oh, ok." Cherit laid down and let the young girl pet him.

"You come out when you're ready, ok? I'll be at my chair." I sat at my chair and read the paper. Ruby slowly got out from under the couch and wanted attention. She sat in my lap. And that's all the attention she wanted.

Montehue must cuddle her. I finished reading and turned to her. She looked at me, "Ok, what do you want to do now?"

"Um, I dunno." She shrugged.

"Do you want to go play?" I asked.

She thought, "Ok."

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Rope!" I thought and realized she wanted to go in the training room.

"Montehue and Zhalia are in there. Let's go see my game room." I smiled.

"Ok." She got up and followed me. I made sure the room was empty before letting her in.

We played ping pong and I showed her how to play one of the arcade games. Then she wanted to go outside and play catch. We played catch and then I took her inside for snack time. Montehue and Zhalia came out of the training room and my friend flopped onto the couch, shaking the house.

"Careful, Monty. I don't think my house's foundation can take another hit like that." I smiled.

"My brain hurts." He moaned.

"He needs a lot more training." Zhalia told me.

"Daddy!" Ruby climbed on her dad and laid on him.

"Ruby, shh. Daddy needs to rest his brain." He patted her on the head.

"Don't lie there all night." Zhalia snipped.

"Is he really that bad of a student?" I asked.

"He's so stubborn!" She glared and Ruby hid her face, "Ruby, that wasn't for you." Her tone softened.

I looked at Zhalia and then to Ruby, "Zhalia never'd be mean to you."

"Hmm." She hummed anxiously. We looked at each other.

It was a bit before Montehue was ready to leave, but he noticed Ruby's doll was missing. It was under the couch she hid under. I said I didn't know how it got there. Ruby hugged her doll. The small family left.

"I don't know why Montehue pretends he's a single father. It's obvious." Zhalia told me.

"He'll come out when he's ready." I said again.

"He's been married almost as long as you guys have been friends." She repeated what I had told her awhile ago.

"He probably doesn't want Tersly to get bullied. You know how they are." I cleaned up.

"He's worried about Ruby. He said that she hasn't gone anywhere without them. And that he wants her to make friends, but she can't. She can't even talk to Lok and he's like nicest one here." Zhalia told me.

"He said all that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Kinda. He wanted me to give him a break." She smiled.

"I see. Don't push him too hard. I don't want to clean up after him because you didn't listen." I warned her.

"What's the worst he could do?" She asked.

I remembered training with Montehue and going drinking with him, "…So much."

"Dante?" She worried.

"I'm fine. Just bad memories." I shook my head. She frowned.

"Bad memories about Montehue? Who would have guessed?" She snarked.

"I'm not saying that's not true, but he's already training with you so maybe save the teasing for when my house isn't in danger of smelling like sweaty lumberjack." I said and she grimaced. I nodded.

We continued with our day normally with the exception of Lok and Den setting fire to a deck of cards. Zhalia went over fire safety again. I made dinner. We had a calm night.

Dante's POV End


	16. Chapter 16

**Soooo, this isn't dead. I just, I dunno.**

Chapter 16

Ruby's Birthday

Montehue's POV

I continued training with Zhalia while Dante babysat Ruby. She didn't like all the people in the house. Well, she didn't like how they could pop up anywhere. Sometimes, Tersly came and helped Dante.

A few weeks went by and Zhalia decided I was good enough to teach Ruby and we went home and I taught her. She was much faster than I was. She liked to play with her reflection in the mirror and play tricks on us.

I was reading the paper when she handed me something. It was a list, "What's this for?"

"It's my birthday list." She told me.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"Next month." She replied.

"Ok. You can go play now." I said and she left, "Tersly!"

"What is it?" He popped his head out of our room.

"Ruby's birthday is next month." I told him.

"We haven't gotten her anything." He fretted.

"She gave me her list." I held it out. He read it.

"I'll go order what I can." He started to go back.

"Maybe… I should buy her gifts." I thought.

"What, wh- Because _you're_ her father, right?" He frowned.

"Ters, please. I'll let you buy a couple, ok?" I looked at him.

"Fine." He huffed.

"I didn't mean it like that." I frowned.

He drew a breath, "Monty, she's my daughter too."

"I know, I just… It's difficult." I looked away.

"I know it's hard, but I don't want to keep living like this. I want us to be a family. It's not like it was 10 years ago." He looked at me.

"But it's still pretty bad." I said.

"We need to show Ruby we're proud of who we are." Ters sat on the couch.

"I know…" I sighed.

"We don't have to do anything right now." He walked over and kissed my cheek.

"What are we going to do for Rubes' birthday?" I asked.

"Um, we need a cake and balloons and… I think we need to go shopping." Tersly thought.

"Alright." I kissed him.

We went shopping and got things for Ruby's party. Then we made a list of who to invite. There were a lot of people that couldn't come. But she wanted Dante to come. So I called and made sure he knew that Ruby wanted him to come to her birthday party.

It was July 14 and we had everything ready. I heard a knock on the door and answered it. It was Dante and the team. They had presents.

"Um… Come in." I let them in.

"We're not staying long, big guy." Zhalia said in her cold way.

"I wanna." Lok whined.

"Ruby's not ready yet." Sophie told him.

I felt Ruby hiding behind me. "Ruby, they got you presents. Say thank you."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Good girl." I kissed her forehead.

"Hi." Dante waved.

Ruby awkwardly scooted over to Dante and clung to him. He smiled and patted her on the head. The others left and Ruby relaxed and wanted to play the games we got her. Dante played along.

"Next year will be better. She'll have friends then." I whispered to Dante as Tersly was taking pictures of her.

"Yeah, this is kinda weird." He agreed.

"Dad!" Ruby whined.

"I'm looking." I told her.

"No, you're not." She said.

Dante laughed.

She opened her presents and liked them. Tersly took so many pictures. She just wanted to play with her new things. I got them open and then we had cake. Dante had to get going around then so we said goodbye. Ruby pouted, but he said he would come back. They hugged again and he left. We cleaned up while Ruby played with her new toys. I think it was a success.

Montehue's POV End


End file.
